Just to be where you re
by Jazmingirl
Summary: a WyattxChris M-preg story with a song by Lifehouse Chris had his reasons for coming back to the past and now he tells Wyatt


**Just to be where you´re**

**Author notes **

**This is a WyattXChris story so is incest and M-preg so if you don´t like it well don´t read it but if you do let me know what you think **

**The song is Just to be where you´re by Lifehouse **

**This is set in the changed future **

"_**I will not stop searching 'till I am where I want to be**_

_**cause all I have is nothing without you right here with me**_

_**I won't stop chasing after you**_

_**it doesn't matter how far**_

_**cause everything that I need is everything you are**_

_**and I would wait right here forever**_

_**just to be where you are**_

_**and I would trade it all in a second**_

_**just to be where you are…"**_

Know everyone know, that he remember, know everyone know that he was the same Chris that came back in time to save Wyatt.

He was glad his mom was alive and his dad was there to, he had kept his promise and was a very important part of his life.

His aunts were there to, all surrounded by their families, his cousins were there too, everything was great so far, but now was the most important part of his journey, him, Wyatt.

Wyatt had been the reason for him to go through everything he went trough, Wyatt has always been his reason and he wasn´t there he wanted to see him, to know that he had the most important person in his life back.

Everyone told him that Wyatt was ashamed of knowing what he did so that´s why he wasn´t there but that doesn´t matter for Chris, he need it Wyatt, he need it to be with Wyatt, to see if he was changed, if their love survive, he need it to know.

"_**And I would wait right here forever**_

_**just to be where you are**_

_**and I would trade it all in a second**_

_**just to be where you are**_

_**don't have all the answers**_

_**but one thing I know is that**_

_**where you are going is where I want to go**_

_**don't have all the words to tell**_

_**I know cause I've already tried**_

_**all I know is that when you are here**_

_**you make me feel alive…"**_

Without saying a Word he orb to find him, he never should guess where he found him.

Golden Gate bridge wasn´t the favourite place for his brother, Wyatt was afraid of heigh so he never went there.

"_I know you´ll found me here"_

"_Wy"_

"_I´m sorry"_

"_for what?"_

"_for everything, mum and dad told me, told the entire family about you, and I´m sorry because I don´t deserve you"_

"_that´s crap, I love you, you want to know why I went back?"_

"_to stop me from being evil?"_

"_no, well yes a part what I´m about to tell you nobody knows and I hill like to keep it that way OK?"_

"_yes"_

"_I was pregnant"_

"_WHAT???"_

"_I was pregnant he and I well, we sleep together and he got me pregnant, but I got away before he found out, and I was about five months when I saw him, and he saw me he saw my bump and I know he wanted to touch me but there was a lot of his minions there and he couldn´t show mercy so he walk away, but I knew that he was happy because he knew that it was his baby, but he was so trapped by darkness that he couldn´t, that´s why I went back, because I wanted the men who I was in love with back, my first and only love back, the only one who shared a bed with me, the only one who made love to me, I already lost so much by that point that the World´s luck wasn´t my first priority just you and him" _Chris puts a hand on his stomach.

"_Him? Chris, baby what´re you saying?"_

"_my baby die before he had the chance to be born but that doesn´t mean that he wasn´t meant to be Wy, I did what I did just to be where you´re, to be with you to gives us another chance of being a family"_

"_you, you´re pregnant?"_

"_yes, I am"_

Wyatt hug Chris like his life depend on that.

With a big smile on his face, Wyatt tells Chris.

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too, now does that jeans that I get to be where you´re?"_

"_Always, you´ll always be with me"_

"_**Just to feel**_

_**to feel you here with me**_

_**just to hear you whisper**_

_**the words that are priceless to me**_

_**just to know you more**_

_**to be with you**_

_**to lose myself in you**_

_**is all I want**_

_**all I want**_

_**just to be where you are**_

_**and there is nothing that I wouldn't do**_

_**just to be where you are**_

_**and there is nothing that I wouldn't go through**_

_**just to be where you are…"**_

**_The end _**


End file.
